The objective of this Task Order is to establish Tissue Source Sites (TSS) to provide human tissues for biomedical research, one of the two main initiatives for the Genotype-Tissue Expression Project (GTEx), a pilot project of the NIH Roadmap. This effort will be organized within the National Cancer Institute's (NCI cancer Human Biobank (caHUB) to whom the samples will be shipped for quality evaluation and use by the Laboratory component of GTEx.